A little girl
by TreyTrix
Summary: Aggie Miller, a four year old girl is left alone by her mother, alone and scared she finds an open door to Freddy Fazbear's pizza and stumbles upon the once loved but now torn up Freddy crew...
1. Chapter 1

**Aggie's mother had woken her up in the middle of the night and drove around for a few hours before dropping her off, promising to come back in a little while before speeding off. Now a few hours later, Aggie was alone, soaking wet and tired, she hugged her damp teddy bear tightly, squeezing out water onto her already dripping pajamas. Aggie looked around before spotting an open door, without thinking, Aggie, ran into the pizzeria and shut the door behind her. She looked around for a little while before coming across a closet with the words, " Parts and Services" on the door, being only four and a half she was not able to read the words on the door in front of her. She creaked open the door, ever so carefully thinking there was someone inside to call her mother for her. She opened the door until what seemed to be a faceless purple bunny, water damaged bear and a chicken with a broken beak were visible. Aggie slowly walked up to the animatronics, hugging her teddy bear. **

**Bonnie heard something come near him, but he couldn't really see who, or for that matter what it was. He could feels soft wet and tender hands touch his fur, making him tense up a bit at the familiar sensation. He reached out his hand to try and find the person touching him, he found Aggie's arm and grabbed in gently, making sure not to hurt the little girl. Bonnie, feeling the little girl tremble in fear starting singing a song to calm her down out of instinct.**

**" ****Y-you are my sunshine."**

**" ****My o-n-l-y sunshine"**

**" ****You m-make me happy when skies are grey…"**

**Aggie listened to the song the rabbit was singing and despite being off tune and choppy, by the end of the song she was calmed down….**

**( This is just the first chapter, I will continue the stories, and reviews are appreciated :) )**

**( I own none of the characters, except Aggie)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie could tell the little girl was calmed down by the time he had finished due to the fact she had stopped trembling at this point. Bonnie then proceeded to remove his grip from her, as he knew where she was now. Aggie, now less scared of the run down rabbit, came closer to it so he could hear her soft voice. "Do you have a phone, mister rabbit, so I can call my mommy.." Oh, well that explains why little girl was here after hours, she was just looking for her mother. " S-sorry h-h-honey, but I d-don't, y-you're welcome to s-stay here until she c-comes back th-though..." Aggie sighed in disappointment before taking a seating next to Bonnie. "So, w-whats your name, s-sweetheart?" "Aggie...Your's?" "B-bonnie, B-b-bonnie the b-bunny." Aggie slightly smiled, liking the name presented to her, when screams of a man can be heard causing her to become scared. Bonnie quickly covered up the little one's ear's. "W-what was that..?" Aggie said as she clutched to Bonnie for dear life. " It was n-nothing, sw-sweeth-heart, most l-likely j-just the w-wind." Aggie stayed clutched to Bonnie for what seemed like hours, Aggie started to cry. "I want my mommy!" Aggie stated as she weeped, waking up the other animatronics in the process. "Huh, w-whats go-going on?" Asked Freddy, like Bonnie, having very little to no sight. "Who's c-crying, i-i-is it y-you Bonnie?" "N-no Chica, l-l-little Aggie h-here w-was f-f-frightened by...noi-noises.." "Aggie? I-is a c-child here?" "Y-yes, sh-she lost her m-mother." The other two animatronics, now interested started to blindly make their way over to Bonnie and Aggie.  
"Are you o-okay, h-hun?" Asked Chica once she was able to find her way over. "Y-yes, I just want my mommy..." Aggie said as she hugs her teddy bear, now not gripping onto Bonnie. " It's o-okay, w-we will h-help you f-find her." "You will? The only way I know how to find mommy is calling her, but you don't have a phone.." Freddy thought about her statement for a minute. "The g-guard might have a p-phone in his o-office, w-we could go s-see." "But Fre-freddy, you know w-hat the'll d-do to us if t-they n-notice w-were gone... R-remember what t-they d-did to Foxy?" Chica's statement made Freddy cringe. "I-i know, b-but we h-have to h-help find the g-gals mo-mother..."  
(OMG I am so sorry for not uploading this way sooner, I planned on doing it a long while back but just didn't have time, I will be making sure to update at least a chapter every two weeks now that my schedule isn't hectic. Anyway, like last time, I will update this and reviews are appreciated, thanks :) )


	3. Chapter 3

The animatronics, along with Aggie sneak out of the closet and started their way to the office slowly, and quietly. "Why do we have to be so quiet?" Whispered Aggie to her companions. "B-because if w-were not, b-bad a-animatronics will come, and t-they w-wont be happy to see us." Freddy replied trying to be as quiet as possible. The group eventually made it to the office, no security guard in sight. "They must o-of got him." "Who?" "Nothing h-hun, Chic-chicas just rambling." The group looked around the room, losing hope until they find a dial up phone under the desk. "H-here you g-go.." Freddy said as he handed Aggie the phone, and she almost immediately started calling her mother. "Mommy..?" Aggie said into the phone,gaining no reply at first until... "H-honey! How did you know my number? Look that doesn't matter...Mommy loves you, but mommy's not going to be able to get you, okay?" The mother said quickly before abruptly hanging up the phone. "Mommy...?" Aggie slowly puts the phone back in it's original location before silently curling up into a fetal position in the night guard chair she was in, squeezing her teddy bear tightly, and then begins crying. Bonnie slowly makes his way over to Aggie, lifting her up and holding her in his arms, rocking her gently. "W-whats wrong h-hun?" "Mommy's not coming to get me...Mommy left me for good..." Bonnie continues rocking her until she cries herself to sleep, then looks at his companions. "What are we g-going to do g-g-guys?" Freddy just opens his mouth to say something when loud footsteps can be heard in the archway connecting the office and the hallway. "What are all of you doing out of yall's closet?"  
(Like last time, this story will be updated by another chapter, and reviews are appreciated :) , also the only character I own is Aggie)


	4. Chapter 4

A pink cheeked chicken walked out from the dark hallway and into the light of the office as she said this. "All of you know you don't belong outside of there, even after hours." Toy Chica said as she started slowly walking towards them. Bonnie, thinking fast put a resting Aggie underneath the desk he was right behind so that she was out of sight. About this time a red cheeked bear and rabbit came out of the shadows wielding what appeared to be a security guards gun. "Now if yall just come with us, there won't be no trouble." Toy Freddy said as he pointed the gun at the animatronics. "Don't yall make me say it twice." The withered crew of animatronics slightly raised their arms in a surrender position as they were escorted away. "Your old pal Foxy needs some new play mates anyway.." Remarked Toy Chica as they left, saying it with a sinister smile painted on her face.  
Aggie had awaken some time later, still in the spot underneath the desk. "Bonnie...?" She quietly called out, only getting silence in reply. "Where did you go..?" Aggie crawled out from beneath the desk and slowly stood up and looked around, her furry friends no where in sight. "Did they leave like mommy did?" She thought, but quickly reassured herself they wouldn't do that, and they were most likely still in the building. She picked up her discarded teddy bear and made her way out of the office, making sure to take the flashlight from the desk before she went, as it was hard to see two feet in front of her without it. She turned it on and looked around the hallway, only trash and posters in sight, until she began to hear music coming from a nearby room. "Maybe Bonnie's playing a different song?" She thought as she made her way to the Prize Counter. She looked around the room, seeing a desk, a couple shelfs lined with toys, a music box, and a large gift box. "Nope, not Bonnie." She said as she looked at the music box as it played, My Grandfather's Clock. "Pretty music though." Aggie thought as the music took a sudden halt. She stepped on her tippy toes, grabbed the music box from the counter and started turning the crank, wanting to hear some music to calm her down, completely unaware of the marionette puppet peering down at her from his box.  
"Hello little one.." The puppet said in a deep voice. Aggie dropped the music box and quickly spun around, seeing the Marionette. "What are you doing here when the lights are dead?" He said as he peered down at her with shiny, black eyes. Aggie began slowly backing away in fear of the puppet. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." The puppet stated as he started climbing his way out of the box. "There is no need to be afraid, I love children." Aggie froze in fear as the puppet made it's way out of the box revealing it's slender, black and white body. The puppet stood there for a minute before reaching out a hand to Aggie. Aggie, shakily took the small slender hand. The puppet got down to her level sitting on his knees. "Who might you be looking for, little girl'" "W-well, I'm looking for Bonnie and his friends... Do you know them?" "Know them? Of course I do! But.." "But what?" "Nothing, Hun." Said the puppet as he went back into the box. "Just forget what I said..." Said the puppet as he went back into his box. "Well, time to search around a bit more.."


	5. Chapter 5

Aggie continued walking around the restaurant looking for her furry friends, leaving no room unchecked. She walked down a wide corridor, posters and drawings covering the walls when she reached a door at the end of it reading, "Spare Parts." She opened the door slowly before looking in, her nose filling up with terrible smells and fell back. She got back up, this time covering her nose with her spare hand that was not holding the flashlight and walked into the room, being met with a terrible sight. There was a man laying on a table in the middle of the room, bleeding out of a wound in his torso caused by the jagged piece of metal keeping him attached to the table. Aggie, slowly and shackingly walked up to the table.  
"Mister..? Are you okay..?"  
Aggie was met with silence at first before painful moans came from the man on the table. Aggie staggered back from the table, the man now trying to speak.  
"R-run...r-run a-a-away..."  
As the man said this, loud footsteps can be heard coming to the room Aggie was in. Aggie ran and hid under a table located in a dark part of the room, just in time as a red cheeked bear made his way into the room.  
"Sorry to keep ya waitin, we had a wee bit of trouble with some unwanted guests."  
The bear said with a sinister grin as he made his way to a box full of animatronic parts and suit pieces.  
"Now lets get ya suited up, shall we."  
The bear took out an animatronic arm, after wards taking a object that resembled a small blow torch, then proceeded to walk over to the man who was now weakly trying to pull the jagged piece of metal out of his torso. Aggie stared in horror as the bear grabbed his arm, slammed it on the table above his head before securing it in place with a hand cuff connected to the upper part of the table leg. He then proceeded to place the animatronic arm on top of the mans arm and pressed down on it, turned on the small blowtorch and began using it to fuse the arm with the animatronic piece, gut wrenching screams coming from the man. Aggie had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming as she watched the bear perform his handy work, after this process was done the bear went back to the box and pulled out a brown furred suit piece to put over the now fused together arm of the man, giving Aggie enough time to get out of the room and run away. She ran and ran, now crying until she made her way to Kids Cove and hid in a corner of the room, in a fetal position, rocking back and forth, metal scraping as if a animatronic was clawing across the floor can be heard coming into Kids Cove..  
(Sorry for not updating sooner, I was residing at a church camp, unable to reach a computer. Like always, I do not own any characters, except Aggie, and reviews are appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

"W-who's there...?" Asked Aggie timidly.  
The scraping noise continued on until a pink and white mangled fox appeared in the door way. Aggie used her flash light to shine on the figure to see more of it then it's silhouette.  
"Ello, Lass, what ye be doin here at this late of hour?" Said the figure in a high pitched voice to Aggie.  
Aggie just stared at the animatronic for a minute before replying, "I-I'm looking for my friends..."  
"Oh, why didn't ye say so, Lass. Who ye friends be?"  
"Bonnie...and well, the rest never told me their names.."  
"Oh, ye be talkin about the ol' gang then lass, I hate to tell ye but the other's took em to...thee room.." Said the vixen in a saddened tone.  
"The...room?"  
"Yes, Lass, it's where me ol' pal's took Foxy for breakin the rules...now he's not emself no more..."  
Aggie thought about the animatronics statement quickly replying, "Take me to...the room." This reply got a surprised look from the vixen.  
"Are ye sure lass? I don't think tha-"  
"Just take me to them! I need them, their all I got now!" Screamed out Aggie, on the verge of crying.  
The vixen gave her small nod before dragging herself in the direction of "The Room", Aggie following behind for what felt like forever to Aggie before finally being lead to a door.  
"Here thee room is, Lass, be careful they might not be the same as they were. They could be ye worst nightmare by now." Said the vixen in a stern voice as she dragged herself away, shaking her head.  
Aggie opened the door and came in, turning on her flashlight to combat her dark surroundings.  
"A-a-aggie, is t-that you...?" Said a familiar, quiet voice.  
Aggie turned in the direction of Bonnie, dropping her flashlight at the horrific scene. Bonnie was strapped to the wall, now not faceless as a face was sewn poorly on him, his new mask had multiple layers of sharp, blood stained teeth, a arm sewn back on but hands wielded with razor sharp claws, he was as the mangled creature described...a nightmare. Aggie starting backing up before bumping into a set of metal legs.  
"Where ye think ye goin, Lass." Said a deep, raspy voice from behind her as he lifted up Aggie to his face with one hand, getting a better look Aggie could see he also wielded sharp teeth, but unlike Bonnie had a long, metallic tongue and his metal claws dug into chest as he held her.  
Aggie began to scream and desperately tried to get the fox to release his grip on her.  
"It be useless to struggle, Lass.." The fox said as he slammed her on a nearby metal table causing her to breathe rapidly as she lost her breathe. Foxy slowly caressed her cheek with his bloodied hook, cutting her along her face causing Aggie to cry. Bonnie began to struggle against his bonds, the other nightmarish crew members doing the same as well.  
Foxy lifted up his hook to swing at her skull when Freddy's bonds broke, he quickly grabbed Foxy and held him down.  
"Let me go, ye stupid landlubber!" Screamed out Foxy as he fought against Freddy.  
The other two, Bonnie and Chica also escaped their binds soon after.  
"Bonnie, Chica, t-take Aggie a-a-and run!" Screamed out Freddy.  
"What about you?!"  
I can handle myself, Chica, now go!"  
Bonnie quickly picked up, the sobbing and bleeding Aggie as he and Chica ran out of the room and into their "Parts and Services" closet they were first in.  
"Y-you'll be okay, Aggie, I p-promise.." Said Bonnie to Aggie as he cradled her in his arms as she lost consciousness.."  
(Like always, I own none of the characters, except Aggie, also reviews are appreciated, thanks :) )


	7. Chapter 7

Chica and Bonnie discussed what they were going to do as Aggie laid unconscious in Bonnie's arms.  
"What are we going to do, B-bonnie? Freddy hasn't c-come back yet and the Toy's will find us s-s-soon."  
"I-I...I don't know..." Said Bonnie in a depressed voice while stroking Aggies hair, looking sadly at her limp body.  
"We can't l-leave this retched p-place, we would have n-nowhere to go.."  
"I know B-bonnie, bu-" Chica suddenly stopped at the sound of metallic foot steps outside the door and a familiar voices could be heard talking to one another.  
" So, you destroyed him? Are you sure he's deactivated?"  
"I'm positive, Lad, Freddy's a goner, that land lubber never stood a chance against this ol' fox."  
"Good job, we might have more uses for you after all." Said Toy Freddy as the two walked away.  
Chica covered her mouth, she would of cried if she had the ability to do so.  
"F-freddy..." Was all she could say after hearing this information.  
"We-we g-got to check, they might be wrong.." Said Bonnie as he laid Aggie down on the floor.  
Chica gave Bonnie a nod. "I'll go, you stay here, B-bonnie." Chica said as she slowly stood up.  
"No-no, I'll go, I don't want you g-getting hurt."  
Chica gave him another nod as she sat down, Bonnie then stood up, slowly opened the door and left, closing the door behind him.  
Chica took Aggie in her arms, rocking her slowly, trying to calm herself down as minutes gone by, Bonnie not returning to the closet. Aggie began to stir from her slumber, she opened her eyes half way and looked up at Chica.  
"W-what happened.." Said Aggie as she looked around. "Wheres Bonnie...?"  
"B-bonnie went to c-check on F-freddy, but d-don't worry he'll be back s-soon hun." Said Chica, trying to believe it herself.  
Another few minutes went by, the two staring at the door.  
"He's not coming back, is he..?" Asked Aggie as she looked up, depressingly at Chica, only getting a sad look in response.  
Aggie weakly walked over to the door. "We have to find him then..." Said Aggie as she pushed open the door, Chica grabbing her arm and pulling her back.  
"No, hun, we c-cant go o-" Animatronic screams interrupt Chica, coming from the direction Bonnie went.  
Aggie slipped her arm out of Chica's grasp as she ran out of the closet and towards the directions of the screaming. She ran as quickly as she could until she reached one of the party rooms that were past the room that Freddy was in. Bonnie was on top of Toy Bonnie, ripping out wires a handful at a time, oil spilling on the floor.  
"Bonnie!"Aggie screamed at him.  
Bonnie stopped attacking his toy counterpart, which had became offline due to his injuries, turned around, stood up, and ran towards Aggie.  
"A-are you o-o-okay?" He asked Aggie, looking around.  
Aggie nodded.  
"Where's C-chica?" He asked her worryingly.  
"She's still in the closet." Aggie said while pointing in the direction she came from.  
Bonnie picked up Aggie and ran to "The Room" and placed her down on a table. Aggie looked around seeing parts of Freddy in various places as Bonnie collected them and put them in a large bag meant for holding gifts. It took a few minutes for him to collect the parts before he held the bag on his shoulder, picked up Aggie and ran to the closet where Chica was at.  
"B-bonnie, A-aggie, are you two o-okay?!" She said as she stood up as fast as she could.  
"Y-yes, but we h-have to get out of here."  
"But, it's l-like you said, we h-have nowhere t-to go, even if we could leave."  
"I k-know a way we can, a-and I found o-out the location of a o-old house we c-could go to thats near h-here." He said as he handed Aggie to her.  
Chica took Aggie in her arms and said, "How d-did you find o-out?"  
"I found some b-blue prints o-of our circuitry and other p-parts, it s-seems easy e-enough to remove. As for t-the house, a e-employee u-used to live there, and doesn't anymore, I f-found that out by l-looking though e-employee files that were in t-the room." He said as he removed a scalpel like object from his bag.  
"Turn a-around.."  
(Like always, I own none of the characters, except Aggie. Reviews are appreciated :) )


	8. Chapter 8

Chica slowly turned around slowly, back now facing Bonnie. Bonnie took the scalpel like object and pressed it against her lower back, and began cutting into the soft, felt like material in a downward fashion, then a line through the middle, making it look like a cross, causing Chica to slightly make a pain filled groan. After Bonnie had completed his task, he put the object on the small table beside them and took out the blue prints of Chica's endosceleton from his large, present bag and studied it carefully until he found the part he was looking for.  
"O-okay, now this m-might hurt a l-little bit..." Bonnie said as he put two of his four fingers into the cross like cutting and into the insides of the suit, and moved them around, looking for a part in that general area. Chica gripped on Aggie tighter, in pain from the shifting of her gears in the lower back.  
"Here it i-is.." Bonnie said as he gripped onto a small, metallic device, causing Chica to jolt her back strait in pain. He gripped tighter and ripped out the device, causing wires and oil to spill out of her back, and causing Chica to let out a scream before Bonnie put a hand over her beak.  
"Shh... I k-know it h-hurt but we c-can't let them hear us... o-okay?" Bonnie said, getting a nod of reply from her.  
"O-okay then, n-now, I'll hold A-aggie while you do t-that to m-me.." He said as Chica's eyes widened at the thought of messing up and hurting, or even...no she didn't want to think about that. Chica reluctantly nodded, turned around, and handed Aggie to Bonnie, who then turned around, back facing her.  
Chica grabbed the object from the table and after a minute or two, slowly and shakily began to cut in the area he cut her, in the same way.  
"O-okay...What d-do I do n-now." Chica asked nervously to her purple companion.  
" Well y-you put your t-two middle f-fingers into the c-cuts and t-try and find a small, square d-device." He said, looking back at her.  
Chica done as Bonnie told her with shaking hands and searched for the device Bonnie was describing. It took her a few minutes, but she finally did find it, and ripped it out like Bonnie had done, causing wires and oil to also spew from his cutting.  
"Ahhh!" Bonnie yelled at the sudden pain, but quickly stopped himself and took a minute to wait for the pain to dull.  
"Are you o-okay, B-bonnie?" Chica asked, Bonnie nodded in reply as he slowly turned around and gave Aggie to her.  
"Now, we n-need to get o-out of here b-before six, t-the house isn't v-very far from here, but w-we have to go now, or we ain't going to m-make it." Bonnie said, opening the door, letting Chica walk out first after picking up the large present bag with Freddy parts still in it.  
The group walked outside and made their way down block after block, making sure to keep out of the line of sight from passing cars until they finally made it to the house, it was a Victorian style by the the looks of it, the size was pretty reasonable, the paint was chipping off and it was suffering from Major water damage, but it would have to do. They went to the back door and Bonnie had to slam on the door multiple times before it would open. The group went inside the house, and went into a bedroom nearby, which was furnished, just like the rest of the house.  
The bed was covered in mold in various parts, the blanket as well, but not as bad, and it was the perfect size for Aggie, being a young children's bedroom after all. Chica laid Aggie on the spots not covered in mold, as she had fallen asleep in Chica's arms on the way there. The two animatronic went into what appeared to be the living room area of the house. The room had a small, flower pattered love seat, a rotting away, dark wood coffee table, and a old school TV. Bonnie sat down on the love seat and took out a blueprint which he had found interesting, it appeared to show a design for a doll like Freddy, he planned on using the parts he could salvage to put him back together, but that had to wait until tomorrow night. The time quickly changed to six A.M after a few minutes and the two animatronics appeared to be in a "lock down" sort of mode.  
A few hour's went by before Aggie was awoken by the intense light shine through her window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, tiredly before getting up and looking around.  
"Bonnie...? Chica...?" She quietly said, turning her head from one corner of the room to the other.  
Aggie creeped out of her room, taking notice of how creepily the floorboards creaked underneath her feet as she made her way down a hall, until she reached a chair, suffering from rot, and a small yellow rabbit on top, not looking much better.  
"Hmmm..." Aggie said as she picked up the damp doll. "Now who might you be?" She said, examining the doll closer, finding mold, and tears from lack of use, but the one thing that stood out to her the most was his mouth, which to her resembled a rodent trap her mother would use on her fingers when she had done something wrong. "Hmm... I think I'll call you mousetrap, it suits you, don't you think?" She asked, only being met by silence. "...Okay then! You can come with me to meet my friends!" Aggie cheerfully said as she slung the toy over her shoulder and went looking for Bonnie and Chica, not noticing how the doll's expression had changed from a neutral look to a sadistic smile...  
(Sorry for the delay, school has just started and I don't have as much time as I used to, I'll try to upload a chapter every Saturday, or Sunday if possible. Anyway thanks for reading, I own none of the characters, except Aggie, and as always reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading :) )


	9. Chapter 9

Aggie explored the house for a little while before stumbling across the kitchen, a noticeable growl gaining her attention as she realized she hasn't eaten since yesterday and was quite hungry. She placed her new golden rabbit companion on a chipped, water damaged counter before dragging s old chair over to the other side of the kitchen, and stood on it to reach the upper cabinets. She opened one of the cabinets up, finding a few, rusted food tin containers. She picked one at random before climbing off the chair and opened by banging it on the side of the counter Plushtrap, or as she calls him Mousetrap, was on.

Aggie peeled back the metal, revealing a goopy, meat like substance. She cautiously scooped a little with her hand before shoving it in her mouth, cringing at the spoiled taste.

"This doesn't taste too good..." She said before placing it next to Mousetrap, and picking him up. "Lets see if we can find anything better, okay Mousey."

Aggie put the plush rabbit over her shoulder as she walked away from the kitchen through the large kitchen to a nearby food pantry closet. She placed the rabbit on the floor before opening the door and looked for food. After a minute or so of searching she founded a package of crackers before snatching it up, tearing it open and ate the whole thing, stuffing multiple crackers in her mouth at a time. After she finished she dropped the package on the floor and snatched up Mousetrap.

She made her way out of the kitchen and towards the living room where Chica and Bonnie were offlines before coming across their slumped over bodies.

"Bonnie...Chica...? Wakey, wakey." Aggie said as she waved one of her hands in front of Bonnie's closed eyes.

Aggie continued this action for about a minute before realizing it wasn't going to work. "Maybe they're just sleeping." She thought. She took a look around the room, finding old photo's of a family consisting of a father, daughter, and two sons, one older than the other. The one thing in the room that stood out to her the most was the TV beside the loveseat. Aggie took behind it to find the wires connected to the wall from the TV, and found a remote on the floor. She picked it up and pressed one of the buttons, and the TV miraculously turned on a random channel.

Other than the screen being a little staticy, it worked just fine. Aggie used the TV remote to switch channels randomly until she came across a show with two people at a desk, talking into the camera. She stopped and stared at the show for a little while, interested in what they were saying. A good half hour went by before a picture of her crossed the screen.

"Huh, what am I doing there?" Aggie said as she turned up the volume to hear the people better.

"On today's story, Aggie Miller was reported missing after her father called police at nine last night. He told police that her mother had stopped by for a parental visit, when he went to the other room, he had come back to find the two gone. Police are looking for her Aggie and her mother now, if anyone sees this little girl, please call police."

Aggie stared at the TV for what seemed like forever before coming to her senses. She tightened her grip on the golden rabbit in her lap and began rocking back and forth slowly in shock as she recalled in her view what had happened.

Aggie's mom had come over, like the news reporter said to visit her. She ran to her mother at the door and gave her a hug on the legs as she walked in.

"Hey there, sweetheart, did you miss mommy?" Her mom said as she knelt down to her level, getting a nod in reply. "Good." She said in a serious tone. "Here, I got this for you, honey." Her mom reached into her purse and pulled out a patched up teddy bear, which she instantly grabbed the toy from her mother and squeezed it as her father left the room at the ding of an oven timer.

Aggie's mom began whispering, "Okay, honey, time to go get some dinner. You like pizza don't you?" Aggie frantically nodded, getting a smile from her mother. "Good, lets go." She grabbed Aggie's arm, stood up and rushed outside to her car, buckled Aggie in, ran to the driver's seat, buckled herself in, and sped off.

Halfway through the drive, Aggie's mom had gotten a call and she quickly picked it up, still driving. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming…. Yes I got her… Don't worry I know where to drop her off, by that stupid pizza place, i'll be there in fifteen minutes.." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that, mommy? Aggie said curiously. "No one sweetheart." Her mom said.

The rest of the ride was silent until her mother finally dropped her off across the street from the pizzeria.

Aggie burst out in a fit of tears as she finished thinking about the events that had passed. She grabbed the plush bunny by its arm and flung it in across the room screaming in anger and sadness. The bunny hit the wall and fell onto the floor on its stomach, a expression of anger across it's face. "Just wait until twelve, you little brat." The rabbit thought to itself in a spiteful voice.

An hour went by as Aggie continued her screaming fit, seeming like a madwoman screeching at absolutely nothing, and hitting the wall repeatedly until she slid down it, grabbed the doll next to her, squeezed it tightly, and layed on her side as she slowly cried herself to sleep.

( Hey guys! Sorry for the week delay, but I was distracted by a robotics project. Anyways, thanks for reading, and as always reviews are appreciated, and I don't own the FNAF characters)


	10. Chapter 10

It would be a while before Aggie woke up, and before he knew it, the clock read twelve so taking the opportunity Plushtrap wiggled out of her grasp and wobbly stood up before looking at her. "I don't like you, but I don't want to think of what will happen if he gets you.." He sighed as he walked away from the girl and made his way to the hallway with a chair in it before walking into the open door, left of the chair. He found himself in a room occupied with boxes, newspapers, and a locked chest with a little golden bear sitting on top of it.

"Hello, friend.." Said the purple bow tied bear as Plushtrap silently made his way over to him. The bear looked confused at his friend's absence of talking. " Why are you not your talkative self, aren't you suppose to be in your-"

"We have a problem." Said Plushtrap in a stern tone. "There's a little girl here, and he will be here soon, and we both know he hasn't been the same since he got out of jail." A look of fear grew on the stuffed bears face as heard the issue and hopped off the chest. "Where is she..?"

Plushtrap walked out of the room, the bear following behind, and led him to where he left the girl, now with a blanket draped over her. "Here she is.."

The bear looked at the passed out girl, looking worried.. "We have to get her out of here, n-" A loud sound of a door slamming interrupts the bears sentence, causing him to jump in fear. "Oh no, he's here, quick, help me with her!" He said as he grabbed of her legs.

Plushtrap grabbed her other leg and the two dragged her and her blanket into a closet and closed the door, and played dead before the man walked in. The man had medium length brown hair in a high ponytail, wore a white tank top, purple workout pants, black sneakers, and a boy's name tattooed on his bicep. He threw a stack of what looked like newspapers on a side table before seeing the two. "What are you two doing there?" He said in a angry voice as he picked them up. He looked around the room, finding no signs of the past animatronic inhabitants, as the two left to another room to work on fixing Freddy, after putting a blanket over Aggie.

The man took the toys to the room with the chest, and sat the bear down on a box, before taking a seat himself. He flipped Plushtrap around, causing the giant shadow of a rabbit on the wall to shift into a standing position, and unzipped a zipper on his back and took out a small key before throwing the stuffed rabbit on the floor and began to unlock the chest. Before he could finish his task, a loud crash of metal can be heard. "What the hell!" The man screamed as the chucked the key on the ground and rushed through the door.

"Is he gone?" Said Plushtrap, who was now on the floor. "Yeah, he went to check on something that fell, and made a loud noise."

"Good." Plushtrap said as he stood up. "I hate when he does that.."

The golden bear plush hopped off the box he was on and picked up the key the man threw down, and put it back in Plushtrap's back before zipping it back up. "Let's go before he comes back." He said, getting an approval nod from Plushtrap.

The two hurried out of the room, and down the hall, before meeting a gruesome scene. What looked to be three, sharp toothed, little Freddys were on top of the recently deceased man, ripping out his insides. "Oh my goodness…." Said Plushtrap as he moved closer to his bear companion.

At the sound of Plushtrap, the three looked at both of them, and in unison yelled, "Toys!," before lunging at the two, who were now playing dead, and squeezed them in a hug, causing the toy bear to squeak.

Bonnie and Chica walked out of the room, and looked at the scene in horror. "W-well...I didn't e-expect that to happen." Said Bonnie as he looked at the trio playing with the plushies. "Come h-here, you th-three."

The three bear's ears twitched at his voice before they looked at him and squealed happily, got up and ran towards him, still in possession of the plushies. Bonnie picked up two of them, and Chica picked up the third one. "Now w-where did you get those?" Bonnie questioned as he looked at the golden plushies, getting only babish language back from them. "M-maybe there's some toys scattered a-around the h-house?"

"Yeah, m-maybe, don't k-know why I asked anyway, not like they could a-answer." Bonnie sighed. "I don't why t-their so t-toddler like.." Bonnie looked at the dead man ad placed the two small bears on the ground and got down lower to look at him. "We'll have to hide him somewhere, just in case someone else comes here.." Bonnie said as he grabbed the man's legs, and started dragging him. "I saw a room with some boxes we can hide him in".

Chica nodded as she put down the last bear cub. "Yeah, I t-think I know w-what y-your talking a-about." She said as he grabbed the man's arms and the two lifted him up and made their way to the room they were talking about. As the two left, the trio of bear cubs attention switched to a noise in the other room.

About this time, Aggie had woken up, finding herself in the closet with a fallen box beside her. "Huh..?" Aggie stood up and turned the doorknob, and opened the door, only to find the doorway blocked by the three cubs. "Oh….hello there..little fellas…" She said as she reached a hand out towards one. The three just stared at her hand before looking straight at her. The trio pounced on her, knocking her over and began licking her face like small puppies, causing her to laugh. This continued for at least a minute before the three stopped, ears twitching, and in a alerted stance. "Hey, what's wrong….?"

( Heres another chapter, as always, thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated :) . I only own Aggie.)


	11. Chapter 11

The three little fredlings hopped off of Aggie, dropping the plushies, and raced out the closet door to the source of the sound. Aggie quickly stood up and went after them as fast as she could. The fredlings came to a halt in front of the entrance to the house, growling and in an attack stance as if they were dogs before knocking could be heard by Aggie.

"Hello…? Anyone home?" The man behind the door said as he fidgeted with the door knob. "..Good."

The door opened fastly as the man forced the door open, being met with the bears, and Aggie.

"What the-" The man was suddenly interrupted as the little Freddy's jumped at him, knocking him to the ground. The man was able to throw the tiny bears off, scramble up and run away, the bears chasing after him. Aggie ran after them yelling, "Come back! Where are you going!?"

Aggie chased after the fredlings until they lost the man, and began looking around in confusion at their new location. "Where are we..?" Aggie said as she looked around, seeing they were in a more city like area than before with taller, more modern buildings, and LOTS more cars. "Aw oh...Here, follow me little bears.."

The fredlings followed Aggie as she led them behind some businesses getting out of view of passing cars. She took a look around and found a closed salon. She motioned for the cubs to follow as they all went inside the establishment, closing and locking the door behind them. The little bears explored the room in excitement as Aggie looked through boxes of beauty supplies, thinking to herself, "If everyone is looking for me, I have to change how I look,if they find me, they find my friends…".

Aggie pulled out a box of black hair dye from the assortment of hair products. "This will do." She took the tools out of the box and sat them on the floor and sat down. She put on the gloves and began the process of dying her blonde hair to a raven black just like how she saw her mother do it a few months ago. After she was done dying it she washed her hair out in the bathroom sink and dried it off with a white towel, which had black blotches afterwards. She then traded out her PJ's she was still wearing from the night before, for some employee's clothes which consisted of an oversized black shirt with the name "Chloe" stitched in, and some really long jeans, which she cut the ends off with scissors to make them the right length, and wore a belt to keep it on. She was also able to find some shoes of a small child in the lost and found. "Hmmm..wonder how this got there...oh well."

She put the shoes on before walked out of the room she was in and was met with three worried looking cubs. "What's wrong little fella's?" One of the bears stood up on two feet and pointed at the entrance which had a women, most likely the manager unlocking the door. "Oh no…" Aggie quickly ran with the fredlings out the back door, and didn't stop until they were a few blocks away from the place, making sure to stay out of sight. "That was a close one…." She said while gently stroking the smallest fredling on his head trying to stop his scared whimpers. She looked at the three bears closely for the first time. The smallest one had mismatched eyes that was blue and green, and had the lightest fur that was almost a cream color. The second tallest one had the darkest fur which was the same color as mud, and had baby blue eyes. The tallest one had patches of the other two's fur, most likely because he was the last one made, and had dark green eyes

"Hmmm..you three need names, don't you. You all can't be named Freddy." Aggie thought about names for the trio for about a minute before deciding the cubs name's. "How about." Aggie points at the shortest cub. "Terry." Aggie points at the tallest one. "Barry." Aggie points at the last one. "Jerry, okay?"

The three cubs looked at her confused as they processed the information before they nodded with smiles on their face's. "Good, now let's get going, Terry, Barry, and Jerry."

The group continued walking for what seemed like hours to Aggie, but was most likely just fifteen minutes before coming to a stop near a bus stop for a break, and the four laid under a tree. After a while, a few kids about her age went to the bus stop, and before long laid their backpacks on the ground and started chasing each other, most likely in a game of tag. "Hmm.." Aggie got up, quickly ran to a backpack, picked it up and ran back before she was seen. Aggie unzipped the backpack and dumped out its contents, afterward she picked up Terry and put him in it then proceeded to do that with the other two. "Be quiet, okay?" Aggie said, getting three little nods before zipping it up and slung it over her shoulder. She then began walking down a sidewalk to her left and kept going until she reached a school, thinking, "Well, I got to blend in or else someone will get suspicious..".

She walked up the steps of the school and went inside, going towards a random preschool classroom. Aggie pushed open the door and walked over to a cubbyhole, opened up the backpack and looked down at the cubs. "Don't make any noise, okay? We don't want anyone finding out anything." The three cubs reluctantly nodded before Aggie zipped the backpack up and put it in a random cubbyhole that had no ones name on it. Aggie took a seat at a desk with no name tag and sat their waiting for others to come in.

After half an hour the teacher walked in and looked at her confused. "Umm, sweetheart, who are you?"


	12. -Update-

Sorry I havn't been updateing, and might not be able to for awhile because I'm working on other projects at the moment. I should be able to start writing on this story again around Thanksgiving, or Christmas. Sorry for the inconvinienece, I hope yall understand.


	13. Chapter 12

( Before I continue with the story, I would like to say the reason she snuck into school is because my friend pointed out it would be suspicious to see a small child by herself and not in school,and the story starts off at about 4:30 which is surprisingly the time pre-school starts where I live, okay let's continue)

Aggie pointed at the name stitched on her stolen shirt, "My mommy called the school yesterday, didn't you hear?" She said pretending to be surprised, her face laced with a hint of confusion.

"Of course." The teacher said, her face showing obvious signs of not knowing, only saying it to not seem dumb. "I just forgot, that's all." She said, writing the name, "Chloe", on her student list.

Other kids started coming in around this time, chatting to one another as they walked in. After half an hour, the students settled down in their seats paying no attention to the new student in their class.

"Class, we have a new student today. Why don't you stand up and say hi." The teacher said as Aggie stood up.

The class looked at her, some whispering, some snickering. The little "distraction" of sorts gave the bear cubs just enough time to escape their small backpack prison, and crawl out of the room, unnoticed by the distracted children. The three, once out of the room scurried off to a door leading outside of the school. The cubs huddled behind a bush in the front of the school.

"We find daddy." Said Jerry to his two siblings. "But friend." Barry said depressed, pointing at the school where Aggie was at. "Daddy!" Jerry and Terry yelled at the same time.

Barry sighed and followed his two siblings as they ran sneakily behind bushes and buildings in a random direction. The trio ran for a few minutes before coming to a stop at a familiar building. The exterior of the establishment was chipped, mossy, white brick, it was also lined with busted windows, and had a unilluminated sign on the top that they couldn't read.

"Daddy there?" Terry asked. "Maybe." Barry said as they walked closer to the building.

The three got on each other's shoulders to reach a broken window, and after all three of them made it they jumped into the three landed on the beehindes, letting out squeaks before the three looked around in their environment. The interior of the building didn't look much better than the outside, the wooden floor was wet from rain, ruined tables were flipped over in a lot of places, and the old wallpaper was peeling off, revealing a moldy wooden surface underneath.

Jerry got up and sniffed the air and caught a familiar scent, making his ears twitch in excitement. "What ya smell?" Asked Barry as he helped Terry get onto his feet. "Bubba…"

-Back at the house-

Bonnie and Chica frantically looking for Aggie and the three bear cubs. The two looked for a good half hour before Bonnie had found the back door wide open. "Oh no…" He said as he cautiously stuck his head outside. "Chica!" He yelled in a scared tone. Chica quickly ran over to him. "I think they ran off." Bonnie said as he looked at her. "We should go looking for them." Chica shook her head no. "Bonnie, it's almost six, we'll never find them in time."

Bonnie sighed, realizing what his friend said was true. "We'll look for them tomorrow.." Bonnie nodded.

The two walked into the house, closing, and locking the door before they sat down on the floor, turning offline as the clock turned to six a few minutes later.

-Back with the Fredlings-

The three cubs were sniffing around the building, trying to trace the scent Jerry had caught earlier. Terry left the trio's group to look else where in the building, as he found the scent got stronger in that direction. He picked up his speed in excitement until he walked straight into a wooden barrier, causing him to fall back first onto the floor. Terry rubbed his nose as he attempted to get up, until he heard a noise that sounded like a heavy person was walking.

"Bubba..?" He asked quietly to the person.

The noise stopped, only to start again, getting louder, and louder as the unknown person walked towards Terry. The little cub his himself behind a water damaged box that occupied the room, making small whimpering noises.

Barry, and Jerry jumped when their brothers scream reached their ears. The two quickly ran towards the room he was in, not thinking of the outcome. The two entered the room, and looked around, a frightened look on their face. The cubs noticed a shadow on the floor, along with a pair of golden, clawed feet. They looked up, getting a good look at the figures smiling stomach before they looked at it's terrifying face. There was wires poking out of just about everywhere, huge chunks of fur were ripped out, leaving giant holes in it's face, and the eyes, two abyss's of black.

The golden bear looked down and smiled at the two, revealing rows upon rows of sharp, crooked teeth. The cubs whimpered and took a step or two back. "Bubba…?" Barry asked in a unsure, and confused tone.

The giant monster of a bear picked up the two cubs and held them in his arms, where their brother was also at, looking absolutely petrified.

-At The School-

Aggie stared at the paper on her desk, slowly using a pencil trace over letters of the alphabet. "Okay children, time to head outside for a quick recess before lunch!" Their teacher said, a smile on her face. The other students jumps up from their seats and ran to their lockers, pulling out toys like action figures, and stuffed animals. Aggie got up from her seat and walked over to her locker, immediately noticing her backpack was open.

She looked around frantically, the cubs nowhere in sight. "Oh no…"

(I hope you guys like this new chapter, and sorry it took so long, like I said in the update I'm working on other projects, mostly for school. I'm glad I was able to get this up earlier then I thought I would in the update though. I don't own the FNAF characters, and reviews are appreciated}


	14. Chapter 13

Aggie looked around the room, taking in every detail hoping to see the three bear cubs, but sadly to no avail. She gave out a frustrated sigh before following the rest of the class outside for recess as the teacher motioned for her to do so. Once outside Aggie looked around, checking means of escape. She walked the perimeter of the playground, brushing her hand against the fence as she went by. She continued doing this until she came across a part of the fence that had a hole near the bottom of it.

"Yes!" She yelled to herself as she threw her arms up in the arm, her hands in fists.

She hurried onto her hands and knees and crawled through the hole, tearing at her clothes and giving her a few scratches, but otherwise she was fine. She stood up on the other side of the fence, brushing off her clothes before she took a look left, and then right. Seeing that no one was in sight she sprinted off in a random direction.

"They couldn't have gotten too far.." She thought to herself as the wind blew her hair, almost blinding her vision as it whipped at her eyes.

Aggie stopped and began looking around, taking in her surroundings as she absorbed the details like a dry sponge. The street was lined with buildings, all businesses that ranged from small, to half the size of a skyscraper. She scanned the building, looking for ones that looked run down, or closed. She took off into another sprint as none of the buildings matched the description.

-Back with the Fredlings-

The three small cubs squirmed as their capture walked off into another room, making terrified squealing and yelping noises as they did so. The large, and terrifying golden bear sat the three down on what looked like a stage of some sort as one of them started gnawing at his bicep piece, further damaging it. He let out a gruff sigh of frustration as he pokes the wires back into his body as he looked down at the cubs, which tried scampering away as his shadow lingered over them. The gold bear wrapped his arms around the huddled up three, pulling them closer towards him as he lowered his head. Once the three were close, they began whimpering, their ears flopping down in a sad like manner. They started calming down as the older bear nuzzled the top of his head on them in an attempt to calm them down, replacing their whimpers with a purring like noise as they nuzzled their small bodies back. The big bear pulled back his head, tilting it back up as he held the cubs in his arms, and began walking towards a door.

-Back with Aggie-

Aggie, now exhausted replaced her sprint with a fast paced walk, sweat trickling down her face as she frantically looked around, the salty fluid flinging from her hair as she turned her head in any direction but behind her. She let out a groan as she leaned herself against the wall of a building beside her, and slid down, now sitting on the ground, holding her forehead in her sat there for a few minutes, letting the sweat dry as her breathing became normal again.

Aggie stood up a minute or so later, wiping her forehead with the lower part of her arm. She sighed as she began walking again, continuing the search for the three little bears.

-With ?-

He gently ran his claws over the wall, the damaged wallpaper feeling off and curling over on itself, as he walked down the long corridor, baring his sharp teeth in a menacing fashion, looking as though he would attack at a moment's notice, his eyes glowing in blood red, and his breathing raspy and uneven.

"Come out, come out wherever you are.." The nightmarish creature sang in a raspy voice as he looked over the room, an ominous red glow showering the objects as he looked over them.

He swung his head to the right as a loud crashing of boxes could be heard. His body seemed to flicker and appeared distorted before he wasn't there anymore, the now empty corridor filled with the echoes of terrified screams coming from the next room over as the emitter screamed in pain and agony, his flesh being torn apart, and ripped off, his bones cracking, and his guts spilled, the screaming ceasing to reach ears of any origin until it depleted into nothingness.

-With Plushies-

Plushtrap stood up, brushing off himself from the contents of the floor before he looked around. He noticed his companion wasn't around, so he walked off to look for him. "Fred? Fred,where are you?" He quietly called out into the silent house, his words bouncing off the walls, and back to him almost like an echo.

The small rabbit continued looking for his lost friend, the bear had seemingly disappeared from the face of the Earth, or at least the house. After a few more minutes of finding nothing, the rabbit hopped onto a box laying next to a window, and onto the window trim, quickly unlocking it with one hand before opening the window up slightly, and squeezing himself out. He had done this many times before looking for his friend, the bear was quite adventurous, and it was Plushtrap's job to find him and bring him back, at least that was how he looked at things.

He landed on the wet, but soft grass below, staining his feet with mud from the dirt underneath the grass. He sighed as he trudged through the yard, his shadow contorting itself into a more twisted version of his movements. He hopped onto the sidewalk, happy that he was out of that jungle of a yard, and quickly hopped off, making sure to stay clear of people, and play dead when necessary. He hopped, and hopped, and hopped for what felt like forever before he came to a stopping point as he picked up the familiar sound of the cubs cooing and squealing, and of a deep sounding laugh, with his large rabbit ears. He jumped up, gripping onto the area the window used to be, and hopped inside the dark room…

(Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. I own nothing but Aggie, and reviews are appreciated. :) )


End file.
